A little aduld story
by sheren
Summary: Sebuah rahasia memang terkadang sulit untuk diceritakan, apalagi terhadap orang yang kau cintai. Jika hal itu terjadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?


Sebuah rahasia memang terkadang sulit untuk diceritakan, apalagi terhadap orang yang kau cintai. Jika hal itu terjadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**: Kumi Makimura (himitsu no kiss)**

**Pair: NaruHina**

**Warning: abal, gaje, typo(s) merajalela, OOC, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, bikin strezz dll**

**Hina disini sedikit lebih agresif so, don't like don't read. I've warn you.**

Cerita ini Ren buat berdasarkan komiknya (lagi) Kumi-sensei, hehe of course dengan sedikit perubahan disana-sini. Please enjoy. ^^

**~Happy Reading MInna~^^**

**A Little Adult Love Story**

"Eeekh… tidak bisa pergi ke pesta kembang api?!" kaget seorang gadis dengan surai panjang berwarna Indigo dan iris lavender dan kulit putihnya yang begitu memikat, Hyuga Hinata. Ia terlihat sangat kecewa. Saat ini, Hinata tengah berada di sebuah Café dengan kekasihnya, yah… bisa dibilang kencan.

"Gomen ne~ Hina-chan, hari itu ada training camp klub sepak bola." sesal seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang, berkulit tan dan iris sapphire-nya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sang pemuda terlihat sangat-sangat menyesal karena tak bisa menepati janjinya pada sang terkasih. Padahal, hari tersebut adalah hari yang sudah lama mereka tunggu-tunggu. Tapi, ia juga tak bisa mengabaikan klub-nya, apalagi posisinya sebagai kapten dalam tim sepak bola yang diikutinya di sekolah tersebut.

"Sejak masuk liburan musim panas, kita kan sama sekali belum jalan-jalan bersama." keluh Hinata sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Terlihat jelas guratan kecewa di paras manis tersebut.

"Maaf… sebenarnya hari ini juga ada latihan setelah ini" terang Naruto yang makin menambah besar lubang kekecewaan di hati Hinata. Mau apalagi?! Toh Naruto tidak membatalkan janjinya karena dia mau kan? Terpaksa, ya seorang Uzumaki Naruto terpaksa membatalkan kencannya demi klubnya yang akan segera bertanding dengan tim sekolah lain. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak ssuka mengabaikan janji yang telah ddibuatnya duluan dengan Hinata, tapi yah… apa boleh buat.

Hinata tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, walaupun Naruto sudah meminta maaf berkali-kali. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Ah, bukan tanda permintaan maaf sih… nih, untukmu, tadi aku menemukannya." kata Naruto seraya memberikan sebuah bungkusan yang dikeluarkannya dari sakunya pada Hinata.

Walau masih sedikit kesal, karena penasaran, Hinata membuka bungkusan tersebut dan terlihatlah sebuah strap hand phone yang sangat lucu, apalagi dengan boneka kelinci yang menggantung disana.

'Lucu.' batinnya.

"Jalan-jalan hari ini, akan ku ganti kapan-kapan, bye~." seru Naruto seraya berlari meninggalkan Hinata di café tersebut.

'**Hinata POV'**

Arrrghhh… tidak, tidak bisa kupercaya, Naruto-kun lebih mementingkan klubnya itu dari pada aku yang kekasihnya ini. Hah~ saat ini Naruto-kun pasti sedang asik berlatih, sementara aku, hanya begini-begini saja di rumah. Neji-nii juga sedang pergi kencan dengan ten ten-nee, huh sebal…. Aku tak henti-hentinya menggerutu, mengutuki nasib kencanku yang selalu saja gagal. Padahal aku sudah memeimpikan sebuah kencan yang romantis, musim panas ini.

Klek, suara ponsel flip yang kubuka. Lama-lama berdiam seperti ini bisa membuatku gila.

"Halo, Ino chan~ bisa temani aku jalan-jalan? Hm, satu jam lagi di taman yang biasa ya." Kataku seraya mematikan ponsel tersbut, segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan mulai berbenah untuk jalan-jalan dengan sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino. Jalan-jalan dengan Ino adalah pilihan yang tepat disaat seperti ini, makanya aku menelponnya.

**.**

**.**

"Kami sudah jadian selama tiga bulan, lho! Tiga bulan! Apa yang seperti ini bisa dikatakan pacaran?" curhatku pada sahabatku, Ino, seorang gadis modis dengan rambut pirang yang diikat ponytail dan mata aquamarine-nya membuat penampilannya terlihat sempurna.

"Memang sih, kegiatan klub itu penting, tapi, aku ingin dia lebih memperhatikannku." Lanjutku.

"Iya, iya." hanya itu saja tanggapannya atas semua yang telah kukatakan padanya.

Naruto-kun yang super baik, hanya dengan bersamannya, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Tapi kami… jangankan berciuman, bergandengan tangan saja belum pernah. Apa Naruto-kun tidak pernah merasa ingin 'melakukannya',ya? Padahal untuk musim panas kali ini, aku sudah membeli yukata dan baju renang baru, supaya bisa merasakan pengalaman yang romantic dan mendebarkan… kyaaa…

Padahal aku mengharapkannya.

"Kenapa juga aku jadi jalan-jalan sama teman cewek, ya?" lirihku

"Maaf deh, aku memang bukan cowokmu." Kata Ino yang sepertinya mendengar lirihanku.

"Lho? Ino, ya?" sapa seorang pemuda dengan surai raven dan kulit putih seperti mayat dan senyum yang selalu terpampang di wajahnya, Sai. Di sebelah Sai terlihat seorang pemuda dengan surai coklat dan dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya, lumayan keren juga, pikirku.

"Kyaaa Sai~" teriak Ino histeris, yah, Ino memang sudah rahasia umum, kalau Ino lama naksir Sai, jadi wajar kalau dia bersikap seperti itu menurutku.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang yang berada di sebelah Sai tersenyum ramah padaku, tak ku pungkiri orang ini keren dan pasti saat ini wajahku sudah memerah karena di beri senyum seperti itu, sedikit mirip dengan senyumnya Naruto-kun.

"Perkenalkan, ini Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba, temanku." kata Sai memperkanalkan orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hallo!" sapa Kiba masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"Kalian kelihatan sedang senggang, bagaimana kalau minum teh bersama?" ajak Sai

"Oke! Boleh saja." Ujar Ino bersemangat

"Ya kan Hina?" lanjutnya sambil menoleh padaku dengan pandangan puppy eyes yang sukses membuatku sulit untuk menolak ajakannya.

"Ayo, ayo!" ucap Kiba sambil merangkul pundakku, membuatku berteriak dalam hati.

'Apa-apaan orang ini….'

Cafe

Saat ini, kami tengah duduk di sebuah café, dan terlihat Ino yang tengah asik dengan dunianya sendiri bersama Sai. Ia pasti sudah tidak ingat kalau aku juga ada disini. Sebenarnya, aku ini sedang apa sih, di sini?

"Eh, eh, Hina-chan itu tidak terlalu biasa sama cowok, kan." ucap Kiba yang sukses membuatku menyemburkan teh yang sedang kuminum, dan mengalihkan perhatian Ino dan Sai padaku.

"Mukanya memerah, manisnya~" lanjut Kiba sambil tersenyum menggoda.

A-apa-apaan sih, orang ini~ seenaknya saja menyimpulkan begitu.

"Eh, eh, akhir minggu ini ada pesta kembang api kan? Kita pergi nonton berempat, yuk!" ajak Sai.

"Kyaa~ sepertinya menyenangkan… boleh saja. Setuju! Setuju!" girang Ino seenak jidatnya tanpa memikirkan pendapatku.

"Tunggu dulu, Ino!" pekikku yang kurang setuju dengan rencana tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga aku tetap ingin pergi ke acara itu dengan Naruto-kun, bukan dengan yang lainnya.

"Kumohon, Hina~ aku ingin berduaan dengan Sai. Kalau kamu temanku, kamu pasti mau membantuku, kan? Ya? Yaa?" rengek Ino padaku.

Huftt aku harus bagaimana? Kalau sudah begini susah untuk tidak mengikuti keinginan Ino.

**DEGH!**

Tiba-tiba aku dikagetkan oleh tangan Kiba yang seenaknya saja menyentuh rambutku. Dengan sigap aku mengambil jarak darinya.

"Aku ingin lihat, deh, Hina-chan yang dibalut oleh yukata." katanya. Aku yakin wajahku kembali memerah saat ini.

"Yosh sudah diputuskan!"

"Ketemuannya di mana?"

"Jam berapa?"

"Ahh aku tidak sabar…."

Tu-tunggu dulu! Kenapa pembicaraannya jadi maju seenaknya begini… apa yang harus kulakukan… Naruto-kun, tolong aku….

Malamnya aku terduduk di kamarku sembari merapikan kimono yang akan ku pakai untuk pergi ke acara pesta kembang api.

"Ah… akhirnya jadi ikut pergi…" keluhku.

Yukata baru… sejujurnya, aku paling ingin memperlihatkannya kepada Naruto-kun. Yukata ungu bermotif bunga sakura yang kubeli bersama Ten ten-nee.

Drrt… ddrtt…

Ponsel yang kuletakkan di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurku tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Dengan segera aku meraih benda kotak berwarna ungu dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"**Halo, Hina-chan"** suara di seberang sana terdengar begitu aku menekan tombol hijau di ponselku, suara yang sangat tidak asing bagiku.

"Na-Naruto-kun~" kataku yang saat ini tengah merasa sangat bahagia, bagai berada di padang bunga yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga kesukaanmu. Siapa yang tidak bahagia begitu menerima telpon dari kekasih tercinta, apalagi saat kau sedang memikirkannya. Seperti ada hubungan batin saja, pikirku.

"**Soal training camp klub sepak bola yang kemarin kuceritakan. Sepertinya, aku bisa pulang lebih cepat, jadi aku bisa pergi ke pesta kembang api itu."** kata Naruto-kun padaku, aku sangat senang mendengarnya, tapi rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu.

"EEEHHHH!" pekikku tiba-tiba teringat dengan janjiku pada Ino dan yang lainnya.

"**Apa? Kenapa?" **tanya Naruto-kun yang terdengar sedikit heran teriakanku (mungkin).

'Bagaimana ini… tidak mungkin kan, aku bilang aku akan pergi dengan cowok lain…' batinku sembari teriak-teriak gaje dalam hati. Ini musibah.

"Ng… aku… Hari itu aku sudah janji akan pergi bersama teman." kataku, hah… terucap juga….

"Oh, begitu…." kata Naruto-kun, terdengar jelas ada kekecewaan yang terselip di suaranya, Hyaaa maafkan aku Naruto-kun….

"Ah, tapi… aku bisa menolak mereka dan pergi dengan Naruto-kun." kataku cepat, tak ingin mendengar nada kecewa itu lagi.

"**Tapi kamu sudah janjikan? Hina-chan, tidak apa-apa kok, bersenang-senanglah."** kata Naruto-kun, suaranya sedah terdengar biasa di pendengaranku.

NYUT!

"I-iya… maaf, ya…" kataku, sungguh hati ini berdenyut sakuit mendengar kata-kata Naruto-kun. Aku benar-benar jahat.

"**Jangan kebanyakan makan, lho."**nasihat Naruto-kun padaku.

"I-iya…." Jawabku, rasa bersalahku menjadi semakin besar rasanya.

"Selamat berjuang di latihan sepak bolanya" lanjutku member semangat berharap dapat mengurangi rasa bersalahku, walau hanya sedikit.

"**Thanks, Hina-chan"**

KLAP

Dia tidak menanyakannya dengan mendetil, apa dia tidak terpikir dengan siapa aku akan pergi? Aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ini… pertama kalinya aku berbohong pada Naruto-kun dan ini benar-benar menyiksaku.

**Skip Time**

Malam pesta kembang api

"Ah, Sai, Kiba… di sini, disini!" kata Ino sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Sai dan Kiba.

"Uwoooo, manisnya~." Kata Kiba yang terlihat terkagum-kagum melihat kami memakai kimono.

"Hee, bagus juga." puji Sai yang membuat Ino semakin senang seolah-olah ada banya gambar hati yang tengah beterbangan disekelilingnya, terlihat dari wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

Aku tidak terlalu menikmati acara ini, aku yakin saat ini wajah resahku terpampang jelas. Dan aku yakin semua orang bisa melihatnya.

"Hinata-chan! Ini untukmu." kata Kiba yang tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan sebuah 'takoyaki' padaku.

"Ha?" bingungku

"Ayo makan, nih,nih,nih,nih." katanya sambil menyodorkan lebih banyak lagi makanan bulat berisi gurita itu kedalam mulutku.

"Ihak iha fakan halo langhung sehanyak hini han!(translate: tidak bisa makan kalau langsung sebanyak ini, kan )" kataku dengan mulut penuh takoyaki .

"Hmph! Wajahnya lucu." kata Kiba sembari menertawaiku.

"Jahat" kataku tidak terima di tertawakan seperti itu.

"Nah, seperti itu dong, manis." ucapnya. Rupanya sedari tadi ia menyadari kalau aku tidak menikmati acara ini, sungguh perhatian.

"Jangan pasang tampang bosan, dong. Di sana aku menemukan toko yang menarik, ayo." ajaknya sembari menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku ke sebuah toko terdekat.

'Benar juga, karena sudah terlanjur begini, sepertinya, rugi juga kalau tidak dinikmati.'batinku.

" Ah! Sepertinya, sebentar lagi kembang apinya akan dimulai." Kataku yang sedikit tidak sabar ingin menyaksikan bunga api tersebut bermekaran di langit.

Duk

"Kyaaa…" pekikku ketika kakiku tersandung sebuah batu, aku pasti akan jatuh dan itu pasti akan sakit sekali.

"Bahaya, lho." Ucap Kiba yang entah kapan sudah menahan pinggangku hingga aku tidak jadi terjatuh.

"Te-terima kasih" ucapku, sepertinya Kiba sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini, benar-benar tipe cowok idaman.

"Lho, ngomong-ngomong, Ino dan Sai kemana?" tanyaku begitu menyadari bahwa semenjak tadi kedua orang tersebut tidak terlihat.

"Ponsel Sai juga tidak aktif" kata Kiba.

"Hah~ dasar, mereka itu…"

DEGH

Kata-kataku terputus, jantungku berdetak tidak nyaman begitu melihat sosok Naruto-kun tak jauh dari tempatku dan Kiba saat ini.

BATS!

Reflek, aku langsung berjongkok, tidak ingin terlihat oleh Naruto-kun.

Bohong….

Ada Naruto-kun…! Dia kesini! Aku sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan seperti ini… bisa-bisa… tidak, tidak… bagaimana ini….

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiba yang sudah ikut berjongkok di sampingku.

"Ng… ti-tidak apa-apa" jawabku gugup, aku benar-benar takut.

SYUT~

BLAR!

Kembang api pun bermekaran di langit, tapi ada yang aneh di bibirku? Lembut, hangat dan sedikit basah….

"Tidak…!" pekikku begitu menyadari kalau Kiba tengah menciumku, di bibir!

Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, aku berlari meninggalkan Kiba sembari mengusap kasar bibirku.

"Hinata-chan!" terdengar Kiba berteriak memanggilku, tapi ku acuhkan semua panggilan tersebut.

Bagaimana ini?! Aku beciuman dengan orang lain selain Naruto-kun, padahal ini adalah untuk yang pertama kalinya, padahal ini adalah ciuman pertamaku, kejam!

Aku harus berekspresi seperti apa nanti kalau bertemu dengan Naruto-kun….

Kalau Naruto-kun mengetahui hal ini, mungkin dia akan minta putus, aku tidak mau itu! Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Naruto-kun, aku sangat menyukainya, aku tidak ingin dibenci olehnya! Dan tanpa terasa air mataku meleleh begitu saja membasahi wajahku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa… aku merasa menjadi seorang penghianat.

**Skip Time**

"Hari ini kamu kenapa, sih?" tanya Naruto-kun. Saat ini kami sedang kencan di café yang biasa kami kunjungi berdua.

"Eh? Apanya?" tanyaku

"Itu bukan cangkir, lho. Tapi tempat gula" katanya menyadarkanku dari kebodohan yang tengah kuperbuat. Aku menuangkan the kedalam tempat gula! Sungguh bodoh!

"Tadi kamu juga tertahan di tempat pemeriksaan karcis, terus menabrak etalase toko, sepertinya, hari ini, Hina-chan sedang tidak tenang, ya?" jelasnya.

"Tidak kok. Aku Cuma senang sekali karena sudah lama kita tidak kencan." elakku.

"Oh." hanya itu tanggapan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Drtt…drttt…drttt….

"Tunggu sebantar, ya. Aku ke toilet dulu." kataku pada Naruto-kun. Sesampainya disana, kukeluarkan ponselku yang sedari tadi tak berhenti bergetar, aku heran siapa yang terus saja mencoba menghubungiku sedari tadi.

Terlihat ada puluhan pesan dari Kiba disana. Apa-apan dia?! Dia dapat alamat e-mailku dari mana?

Message

Kok tahu alamat e-mailku!? Aku sudah punya cowok. Jangan ganggu aku lagi!

Segera setelah mengetik pesan tersebut, aku mengirimnya pada Kiba, dengan maksud agar dia tidak menggangguku lagi. Padahal sedang kencan… dasar pengganggu!

Drtt..drtt..drttt.

Kali ini, sebuah panggilan masuk dari Kiba yang langsung saja ku angkat.

"**Aku tidak peduli kalau kamu sudah punya cowok!" **katanya.

"Aku peduli, tahu!" bentakku dan langsung memutus sambungan tersebut.

Masih dapat kurasakan… ciuman dari Kiba, Naruto-kun yang baik, yang terlalu baik, mengapa terus saja tersenyum padaku…dadaku terasa sakit melihatnya….

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah diantar." ucapku begitu sampai di depan rumahku.

"Hari ini menyenang…"

"Hina-chan…" potong Naruto-kun yang terlihat sangat dekat denganku hingga aku dapat merasakan hembusan napasnyadan mencium aroma tubuhnya.

CUP!

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto-kun menciumku, melumat lembut bibirku dan dengan tiba-tiba pula, aku mendorong pelan dadanya untuk menghentikan ciuman tersebut.

"Ah, Ma-maaf." katanya yang terasa sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Kenapa dia yang minta maaf?! Harusnya aku!

"B-bye! Oyasumi!" lanjutnya dan meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam di depan rumahku.

Perlahan kusentuh permukaan bibirku, air mataku membasahi wajahku.

Bodoh, padahal aku sudah mengimpikan berciuman dengan Naruto-kun… bisa-bisanya aku menolaknya… rendah sekali….

Drttt…drttt…drttt

Dari Kiba, ngotot sekali, sih? Mataku langsung terpaku pada sebuah strap yang saat ini menggantung indah di ponselku. Strap pemberian Naruto-kun.

Aku, apa yang telah kuperbuat?!

Kalau… aku mangatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Naruto-kun, pasti dia akan memutuskanku….

Aku tidak bisa terus berpacaran dengannya dengan perasaan yang seperti ini…

Aku menyukainya… sangat menyukainya…

Aku takut…

Tapi, aku harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

"Hina-chan!" terlihat Naruto-kun yang terengah-engah berlari ke arah ku. "Ada apa, tiba-tiba?" lanjutnya sembari menormalkan kembali napasnya.

"Anu… itu… aku…" gugupku dan mulai menceritakan semua yang telah kulakukan tanpa sepengetahuannya, juga soal Kiba dan ciuman tersebut. Dapat kulihat wajah tidak percaya yang ada id wajah Naruto-kun. Ak sudah menghianati semua kepercayaannya.

"Begitulah…" kataku mengakhiri semua penjelasanku tentang apa yang selama ini terjadi.

"Itu… bohongkan?" tanyanya.

"MAAFKAN AKU!" kataku menyesal.

"Kamu serius?" tanyanya sembari menatap mataku, berusaha menemukan kebohongan disana.

"Maaf…" hanya itu kata-kata yang dapat mulutku keluarkan. Sudah ku katakan, dengan ini berakhir sudah….

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, selama ini, menyenangkan sekali bisa menjadi pacar Naruto-kun." Kataku dan mulai beranjak dari hadapan Naruto.

GRAB!

"Tunggu" kata Naruto-kun sembari menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"Aku nggak bilang mau putus!" Naruto-kun berkata padaku. Sedikit rasa bahagia merasukiku begitu mendengarnya.

"Tapi…"

"Apa Hina-chan ingin kita putus?" tanyanya.

"Memang benar aku kesal! Aku marah sekali! Kalau ketemu cowok itu, akan kuhajar dia!" marah Naruto-kun yang baru pertama kalinya. Sedikit seram menurutku melihat wajah marahnya.

"Hina-chan juga!" perkataannya membuatku tersentak, kaget.

"Sering lengah di hadapan cowok, aku juga parah padamu. Tapi aku paling marah pada diriku sendiri yang sudah menelantarkanmu!. Terangnya yang membuat air mataku berlinang dan siap untuk jatuh membasahi pipiku.

'Naruto-kun…'

"Padahal aku juga ingin menciummu…." lirihnya.

"Eh? Tadi bilang apa?" kataku berusaha meyakinkan pendengaranku. Sekaligus membuatku batal untuk berlinangan air mata.

"Aku malu! Waktunya juga selalu tidak tepat, karena tidak ingin dibenci olehmu, aku terus… terus menahan diri." Tuturnya jujur dengan wajah yang bersemu.

Begitu mendengar penuturan tersebut langsung saja aku melangkah mendekati Naruto-kun, mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Hehehe, jadi membersihkan bibir."kataku sambil tertawa, padahal aku yakin kalau saat ini wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan… kyaaaa….

Kulihat Naruto-kun tersenyum, senyuman tulus dan lembut yang jarang kulihat (biasanya juga nyengir).

"Anu…"

"Ng? apa?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang ingin di katakannya.

"Boleh sekali lagi?" pintanya.

Chu~

Dengan perasaan yang menggebu. Kedua benda lunak itu saling bersentuhan. Bibir Naruto-kun terasa sangat lembut. Membuatku ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi. Sedikit lumatan yang dilakukan Naruto-kun membuatku serasa melayang. Sepertinya aku akan kecanduan berciuman dengannya. Ciuman yang menjadi mimpi-mimpiku selama ini, terpaksa terhenti karena membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

"Jangan pergi dengan cowok lain lagi!" ucapnya begitu ciuman kami terhenti.

"Naruto-kun juga, jangan menahan diri lagi!" kataku.

"Jadi… boleh nih" katanya. Terlihat seringai mesum terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Ukh, kyaaaa…." Pekikku ketika merasakan tanda bahaya. Ini berbahaya!

'**Hinata POV end'**

**_Fin_**

**Akhirnya~ fanfict perdana dengan pair NaruHina. Moga-moga pada suka…. Review please….**


End file.
